


Clean

by CastlesBook



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastlesBook/pseuds/CastlesBook
Summary: After a bloody fight, Karen and Frank need to clean up. There's only one shower though, but it'll work, right?





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never written any fanfiction ever before let alone sexy scenes, so please don't judge me too hard. This can be set anywhere in the timeline, and sorry if they're out of character. :)

They stumbled in, dirt and blood clinging to their clothes. The fight had been rough this time around, but they were only left with a few cuts and bruises. Karen closed the door to her apartment, locked it, and let out a sigh. They both looked awful, blood matted to their skin, underneath their fingernails. Frank looked back at Karen, his eyes were unfocused yet held concern, making sure she was alright. Seemingly satisfied that she would live, they made their way to the bathroom. They were tired and weary but they couldn’t sleep just yet, not like this, not with their blood and others drying on their skin. Itching and a persistent reminder of what just happened. Not with the iron smell of blood lingering in the air. 

Frank hadn’t wanted to go to Karen’s apartment. He said that he had caused enough trouble already. Karen wouldn’t back down though, he had to clean up, she had said. And it was true, and he knew it. He turned on the shower as hot at it would go and looked back at her. He wanted to apologize again and again but he knew it didn’t matter to Karen. Because she didn’t blame him, he had saved her time and time again. And she had saved him too, though it went unsaid, they both knew it. 

Toeing off his boots, Frank stepped into the shower fully dressed and unconcerned, water spraying over him. Karen thought for a split second that she would wait till he was done. Close the door while the blood soaked in more and more, lessoning the chance that it would come off easy. But she couldn’t stand the feel of it, she had to get it off, now. Her shoes joined his boots on the bathroom floor and she climbed in. He didn’t say a word, he understood, and made room for her. It was a small space and they were tired. It was hard to stand up straight. Frank found himself leaning on her or grabbing her elbow, steadying himself, and making sure she was stable. They worked around each other, side-stepping as to not step on each others toes. The blood ran down the drain, pink and orange, diluted by the constant spray of water. Their clothes were soaked and weighing them down. 

They helped each other scrub the blood off, Frank’s hands running through Karen’s hair till it ran clean. Calloused yet gentle, washing away the pain. Not that it was her pain, it was others really, though she didn't know whose blood it was. And it doesn't matter. At least that’s what Karen told herself as Frank’s hands finished with her hair and she turned around to look at him. The spray from the shower had gotten most of the blood off of his face and she could clearly see his features. They looked at each other and took a deep breath, it came out as a sigh. She motioned for him to turn around and trade places with her. It was strangely quiet, but not awkward, never awkward.

The water was splattering from him onto her as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. The short sides were already running clear, but the top looked like it was leaking blood. And it was. He had a small cut on the side of his head, she cleaned it with the water, until the only blood left on him was on his clothes. They faced each other then, eyes locking together. They hadn’t spoken since entering Karen’s apartment. Their foreheads leaned together in comfort, their stances slightly unbalanced. He was about to open his mouth and speak when she spoke, too early to be interrupting him. “Don’t say it Frank, you helped me today, and I don’t wanna keep thinking about it.” It was soft and slow, but held strength. Interrupting the previous silence.

She knew what he was going to say, that she should stop putting herself in danger. She leaned back then, to look at his face, at his dark eyes. She surged forward them, gripping his shoulders as the water ran down their backs. Hugging him tight, and not letting go. He gave back as good as he got, holding her around her middle, head tucked in between her neck and shoulder. She could feel his thumbs rubbing her sides, his breath on her neck. Reminding himself that she was okay. 

Frank pulled back slightly then, looking into Karen’s eyes. They were close now, their bodies touching from their legs to their hips, together. But they only looked at each other. It was slow, torturously slow as they leaned immeasurable closer together. And before they met Karen though how strange it was, how strange that this serious stoic man, was here with her, in her shower, with a drip of water on his nose. The thought left her mind now, as their lips met.

Once. Chaste. Too quick. They looked at each other again and knew there was no going back. Frank’s hands found their way to her hips as Karen’s found his neck and pulled him back to her. Their lips meeting again, not chaste this time. Hard and unyielding, not giving the other dominance. Sharing it as their lips moved together, as their breaths mingled. Their tongues swiping over the others. Karen could hardly breathe, she could only kiss him now, feel his stubble scratch her cheeks as he lightly bit her lip. She gasped a little then and opened her eyes. Then shut them again as his lips dragged down to her neck.

Starting at her pulse point he gave her chaste closed-mouth kisses. Then open-mouthed kisses as he licked her skin, making her breath catch. She couldn’t let go of him, her hands tight on his biceps, keeping Frank right where he was. He was kissing lower now, in the juncture between her neck and shoulder and his other hand rested on her hip, thumb still circling her bone there. He drank in the sounds she made, the slight moans from the back of her throat, the catches in her breathing when he sucked her skin. She took hold of his head then, careful not to touch the cut that she had cleaned earlier. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavy, as was he. 

His lips went back to hers, harder now, like he couldn’t get enough. His hands went to the back of her head, angling her mouth just a bit to have better access and was rewarded with a sweep of Karen’s tongue against his, easier than before. Her hands left his arms and went to her shirt. The buttons came undone easily then, either from her urgency to get it off, or the looser fabric from the water. Frank didn’t particularly care then as he helped her pull the rest of it off her arms, after the buttons were all undone. They’re eyes met again as Karen found the hem of his black shirt and pulled it over his head as he lifted his arms. And she dropped it on the bathroom floor, making a wet sound. Even in this they worked well together, perfectly in sync. 

Her hands roamed his body over his muscle, over his many scars, over that water that dripped between them, chilling them, where the air hit. He went back to her neck then, sucking and licking, eliciting small moans out of her. He went down slowly again, from her pulse point to the space between her neck and shoulder, making her shiver. Then his mouth was on her collarbone and his hands were reaching up her back to the clasp of her bra. He looked back up at her, always caring about her, ensuring that she wanted to do this. How much she wanted, he couldn’t have known. “Karen, are you sure?” his voice came out raspy and breathless, but he had to ask. Because that’s who he was, he was Frank, and he wouldn’t ever do something Karen didn’t want. 

She nodded her head as she grabbed his hands and brought them to the clasp on her back. “Yes, always yes with you.” She said with an equal amount of breathlessness. So he undid the clasp and she pulled it off of her arms, bearing herself in front of him. Frank bent down again, on her collarbone and then slowly moved down. His mouth on her skin and the scratch of his stubble made her moan, louder than she had so far, as he brought his lips down on the top of her breast before moving down. He started with her right, until her keening sounds came out every few seconds before moving to the left. Tongue making peaks out of her nipples. She tried to grab his face and bring him back up again. To kiss him, to look at him, to revel in what was happening. But he kept moving down her body. Kissing the underside of her breasts, the smooth skin of her stomach. Until his mouth reached the top of her skirt, and she unzipped it herself. Not waiting for Frank to ask.

She was too sensitive now and needed Frank to do something more, she needed the release she knew he could give her. As he pulled her pencil skirt down her legs and let her step out of it, she thought she heard him whispering her name. “Karen, Karen, Karen.” 

His lips reached just above her knees now, and he kissed her there. Slowly, too slowly moving up now to the outside of her thighs, then the inside, as she spread her legs. His hands rest on her hips stabilizing her. And just as he was getting to where they both wanted him to be he skipped over and was kissing her stomach, just above her underwear. Sucking little red marks that wouldn’t last, but made Karen moan nonetheless. She had been bracing her body against the cold shower wall, not able to stand up on her own, her hands flat against the wall. But when he brought his mouth to her, through her underwear, she gasped and grabbed his head, running her fingers through his dark hair. He moved his hands then, looking up at her from his knees, he pulled her underwear down her long legs. Never breaking eye contact as his fingertips caressed her legs, never leaving her skin. She looked beautiful from this angle, her wet hair covering her face and her red cheeks. Frank hadn’t known how much he wanted her till now, of course he had noticed her, cared for her before now. More than anyone else, because she was the only one now. 

He was done teasing now as he licked her, without holding back. Her back arched as her breathing halted. “Frank,” she said. “Frank, Frank, Frank.” It wasn’t a question, just his name softly leaving her lips as he pleasured her. He was unyielding as he sucked and licked her clit. Sometimes going down further to taste her, despite the water covering them both. He braced his hands against her thighs holding Karen up as well as himself. He hadn’t felt like this is so long, it was euphoric. 

Karen was usually the quiet reserved type, but now her soft whines and moans were almost constant as Frank went down on her. Adding just the right amount of pressure, in just the right places. Her hands were in his hair and when he sucked just hard enough her knees would buckle and she’d pull his hair. He’d make a sound like a moan then, adding even more friction to her already sensitized skin. She was close now, the pressure building as Frank worked her. His tongue flat against her moved at a new angle now and that was all she needed. She looked down at him then, and he looked up at her. Blue eyes meeting dark brown. As Karen came they looked at each other, unable to break the eye contact. Her breath left her as she shook, her mouth open wide, but no sound came out. But Frank saw what he had done, how he had made her feel.

When she stopped shaking she knelt down in front of him, a little unsteady. They understood each other so perfectly now. They understood what would happen next, and what would happen after that. They’d continue now, but they both knew Frank couldn’t stay here long. The water was spraying on them directly now, so they murmured to each other to slide back out of the direct spray. Frank was still partially dressed and they fixed that as he slid his pants and boxers down and he sat back down, his turn to lean against the cold wall. She straddled him now, she kissed him too. Hard. Pouring her feelings into it. And like he always did, he understood what it meant. She adjusted them and brought herself down upon him, their lips still connected. Connected like they always were, they knew each other, cared about each other, like no one else ever would.


End file.
